


Jamie's Little Kitty and Angel

by DaniShine178



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Jamie, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Emo Chris, Emo fashion, Fluff, Goth Fashion, Goth Jamie, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Jae's a crybaby, Jimin and Chan are called Jamie and Chris, Little Bang Chan, Little Jae, Little Space, Lolita Fashion, Lolita/Pastel Jae, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Other, Pacifiers, Pastel Fashion, Plushies, Ruby Gloom - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a bit of a brat, littlespace, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: It's just a normal morning with gothic mama Jamie and her two littles, emo baby Chris and Lolita/pastel Jae.RATED FOR SWEARING AND CONTENT THAT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Park Jimin (15&), Bang Chan/Park Jimin (15&)/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/ Bang Chan, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Jimin (15&)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Jamie's Little Kitty and Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomingchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/gifts).



> This is why fandomingchild and I should probably never meet irl. I had an idea, we talked, and then this came into the world! Enjoy this slice of fluff while I try to have some self-control to not write more for this universe...I probably won't succeed, but I can certainly dream!
> 
> Also, on another note, does anyone remember watching Ruby Gloom as a child? I loved watching it, and it's more or less where my love of gothic/alternative fashions began. Comment below if you did.

Jamie let out a small groan as she woke up to someone shaking her. She peeked an eye open to see Chris sitting in front of her expectantly, suckling on his dark purple pacifier. A smile appeared behind it when he saw her open eye. “Jae, Mama ‘wake!” Jamie heard the giggle of her little devil in pastels and turned over to see Jae sitting on her other side. His pink pacifier was hanging by the matching pacifier clip Jamie had bought for him.

“Mama, bweakie,” Jae demanded. When Jamie cocked an eyebrow, still not fully awake, Jae pouted. “P’ease, Mama?”

Jamie snorted. “Glad you can remember your manners after waking Mama up like that.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position, letting out another groan. Chris crawled across the comforter and plopped himself down beside the caregiver. “Good morning, Chrissie. How’s Mommy’s little kitty?”

“’m good, Mama,” Chris replied, a bright smile on his face.

“Jae good too, Mama!” Jae whined, throwing himself onto Jamie’s lap and cuddling the woman.

Jamie snickered, bringing the boy on her lap in for a hug. “I was about to ask you, angel.” She snaked a hand under Jae’s baby pink nightgown and checked his diaper. The little whined at the action. Jamie removed her hand and did the same for Chris, who also let out a small whine at the action. The young woman snickered. “Looks like both of my babies need a change before we get some breakfast.” She couldn’t help but laugh as both of her babies whined in protest.

Though they were both a little fussy, she managed to coax both of her babies to the nursery. She quickly changed them, choosing to save getting them dressed for after breakfast, and led them down to the living room. Jae crawled onto the couch; his stuffed white bunny Angel held tight in his arms as he got settled. Chris was right behind him before bringing his brother into a tight embrace.

Jamie chuckled, reaching for the tv remote. “Alright, babies, Mama’s going to make some breakfast.” She turned on the television, going over to the Firestick. “What do you want to watch while she makes some pancakes?”

“Wuby Gwoom!” Chris cheered.

Jae whined and shook his head. “Wanna see Hewwo Kitty!”

“Saw Hewwo Kitty yestew…yestew…” Chris whined, unable to say the word he wanted. “Chwissie’s tuwn, Jae-Jae.”

“Boys, if you can’t agree on something, then Mama can pick instead,” Jamie interjected.

“But Mama,” the littles whined, staring up at Jamie with wide pleading eyes.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “Then try and agree on a show.”

Chris let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a whine, the stud just above his right eyebrow joining his eyebrows in the furrow he did. “But…is Chwissie’s tuwn.”

Jae stared at his headspace brother for a moment before looking up at their caregiver. “Wuby Gwoom p’ease, Mama.” Chris perked up in an instant, giving Jae another big hug, while Jamie went to YouTube to put on the show in question. Once the cartoon was up and running, she went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

By some holy miracle of God, Jae and Chris not only managed to remain calm while Jamie prepared breakfast, but also while they ate. For once, Jamie didn’t have to bath her babies right after breakfast because of an impromptu pancake fight. And since she bathed the boys the night before, it meant that she could skip the usual Saturday morning bath and just get her little ones dressed.

Jamie started with Chris, helping him back onto the changing table while Jae sat on the floor of the nursery and played with his dolls and Angel. “Okay, baby, are you mama’s little bat or kitty-cat today?”

Chris, gently kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on the changing table, shrugged his shoulders. “No know, Mama. Chwissie wike both.”

“Chwissie’s cute kitty,” Jae murmured as he brushed the hair of his Barbie.

“Chwissie wanna be kitty!” Chris stated. Jamie snickered as she stepped over to the closet and pulled out an outfit for her little kitty. The outfit consisted of a dark purple hoodie with cat ears on the hood, a pair of black shorteralls with a white cat stitched onto the breast pocket, and a pair of black knee socks. She quickly got the little dressed before helping him onto the floor.

“Alrighty, Jae-Jae, it’s your turn,” Jamie cooed, pressing a kiss on the crown of her princess’s head. Jae let out a small whine, continuing to brush his doll’s hair. Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “Jae-Jae, don’t you want to get dressed?”

Jae pouted at his caregiver, holding his Barbie up. “Needs dwess.”

“Chwissie pick dwess!” Chris offered. A bright smile appeared behind his pacifier. “And it pink dwess!” With a pout still on his face, Jae passed his doll over to his headspace brother before shakily made his way onto his feet.

“What do you want to wear today, little angel?” Jamie asked as she helped the little onto the changing table. “Do you want to be a fairy or a princess?” Unlike with Chris where Jamie was being pretty literal, with Jae, the question was more the type of clothing he wore. Depending on his mood, Jae would either wear cute pastel outfits with skirts and the like, or he would wear one of big Jae’s Lolita cords. It all depended on how he felt.

A pout formed behind Jae’s pacifier as he fell deep into thought. Jamie snickered. “Take your time, angel.”

“Mommy choose,” Jae chirped.

“Oh, that’s so tough for Mommy,” Jamie teased. “Jae-Jae makes such a pretty princess and fairy.”

Chris let out a small gasp. “Chwissie kitty, so Jae-Jae faiwy pwincess!” Jamie looked back at Jae for confirmation, and she could barely hold back her laughter at her pastel baby nodding his head furiously.

“Alrighty, then, one fairy princess outfit coming right up,” Jamie teased. She dug through Jae’s half of the closet before deciding on an outfit for her angel. It consisted of a pastel pink skirt with strawberries printed across the hemline, a white petticoat to give it the floof Jae liked, white knee socks with purple lining detail running down the sides, and a matching sweater that was a good two sizes too big for the little.

Jae let out a happy squeal when he saw the outfit, clapping his hands together. “Jae-Jae wuv it, Mama!”

Jamie smiled. “Mama’s really glad to hear that, baby!” She stepped over to the changing table and helped her angel change. “Alright, babies, will you be able to brush your teeth while Mama gets dressed?”

“Yes, Mama,” the boys chirped. Jamie pressed against both their foreheads before heading out of the nursery to her room.

After brushing her teeth and hair, she grabbed her go-to outfit for going out, knowing that she and her babies had a few errands today anyways. It was an all-black ensemble that consisted of a tank top, a jacket that had flared out behind her and landed at her knees, skinny jeans, and high-heeled combat boots. Once dressed, Jamie started to apply her makeup.

“Mama, done!” Chris called out. Jamie poked her head out of the bathroom to see her babies rushing into her bedroom. “Mama pwetty!”

“Mama vampy,” Jae murmured, eyes wide.

Jamie snickered. Her pale skin combined with the red lips and smoky eyes she was doing made her look especially like a vampire. Then again that was entirely the point. Setting down the setting spray she had. She grabbed her perfume bottle, which smelt of strawberries and vanilla, and spritzed herself. Then she heard Jae let out a frightened squeal. “Mama! Mama! Spikeys!”

“Shit,” Jamie muttered, having forgotten about the accessories she had left on the bed. She set her perfume down before rushing back into her room. Jae was pressed up against the headboard of her bed, whimpering with tears pouring down his face, while Chris tried comforting his headspace brother. On the edge of the bed were various accessories that Jamie had pulled out and forgotten to put away.

“Spikeys, Mama!” Jae squealed, pointing at the spike-covered cuffs and chokers. For whatever reason that not even big Jae could pinpoint, Jae was frightened by the spikes on Jamie’s accessories. Even though they were completely harmless, they still frightened the little to the point of tears.

Jamie quickly grabbed the offensive jewelry before rushing to her closet and haphazardly tossing them in. She was very thankful Jae wasn’t frightened by all of her jewelry, just the spikey ones. Otherwise, she’d be a lot more delicate with this process. She then ran back to the bed and joined Jae’s side.

“It’s okay, Jae-Jae,” Jamie reassured. She started to run her fingers through his blonde hair. “Mama’s here. Mama got rid of the spikeys.”

Jae sniffled. “Spikeys gone?”

Jamie cracked a smile and nodded. “The spikeys are gone. Mama put them away.”

“T’ank ‘ou, Mama,” Jae murmured, burying his head in the crook of Jamie’s shoulder.

Chris frowned behind his pacifier. “Jae-Jae otay?”

“He’s okay, baby, just getting over his scare,” Jamie claimed. Chris nodded, his frown remaining. A coo left the caregiver’s mouth as she used her free hand to reach over and pinch her little kitten’s cheek. “You’re such a sweet boy, Chrissie.”

Chris giggled. “Chwissie know, Mama.”

“’m a swee’ boy too, Mama!” Jae protested, revealing his face to show a deep pout.

Jamie rolled her eyes as a playful smirk appeared on her face. “I don’t know, baby.” When Jae let out a loud whine, more tears threatening to spill, the caregiver started pressing kisses all over his face. “Mama’s being silly, baby! You’re Mama’s sweet little angel!”

“Kitty?” Chris asked, pointing at himself.

“How could I forget my cute little kitty?” Jamie teased, bringing Chris in for kisses on his face. She pulled back and smiled at her boys. Much to her delight, her lipstick didn’t transfer onto her babies’ faces. “Alright, little ones, go grab your stuffies and your shoes while Mama finishes getting ready, and then…we get to go to the mall!”

Jae and Chris giggled before stumbling out of the room. Jamie smiled as she watched them go. She loved her little pastel angel and emo kitty, and she loved being their gothic mama.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
